His Own Star
by XInuKagXOXORobStarX
Summary: Robin has his own star and he goes over his moments spent with her. Robin's thoughts going over past moments -episodes- . Fluffy, Creative Writing Assignment. RobStar One-shot


**I feel kinda bad for not updating. But I am on spring break, it started officially April 2nd. And I've been sick, well more like the pollen around here is killing me, so I've been drawing. I finished two pictures of mine and now I am working on another four. I stress myself too much. So I decided to take a break and type what I wrote in Creative Writing, I was pretty happy with it. I couldn't finish it though cause I ran out of room and it's really suppose to be only one page.**

**Anways the word was; "Star"**

**Very lucky, ne?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS IN ANY WAY! I AM SIMPLY A FAN!**

* * *

Yeah it was true he had found his own "star", he had fallen in love with his "star". He never thought that he would admit that he had fallen to the emotion, love, but here he was going over his past moments with her. Robin sighed as her let the memories run through his head.

He remembered the time when they first met and his surprised reaction when she forced her mouth onto his, for a full on kiss. At that time he had no idea why she kissed him, but now he knows that Tameraneans learn languages through lip contact, so it was only a way for transfer of knowledge. But boy was that a moment he would never forget, what a way to be greeted.

Another time was when her sister came down to Earth from Tameran. In the beginning she was overjoyed by the fact that her sister came down for a visit, but then she felt that he and his other team members felt that her sister was better than her and were replacing her. He still got upset with himself that he hadn't noticed the pained look in her eyes or how her sister didn't acknowledge her or just tried to show her up. He was able to assure her that nobody could ever replace her and that was true. She was unique and he loved that about her.

Red X. Robin clenched his hands, he had become a villain in order to become closer to the one he obsesses about, Slade. He had almost lost his friend's trust. Robin could still remember those days, clear as day. Starfire would lose some of the light in her every time he would leave the Ops room to go off to research more about Slade. And when Starfire was the one who found out that he was Red X.....Robin took a breath and released his clenched fists, letting them rest by his sides. Starfire had confronted him about the subject later on and she didn't yell at him, all she said was that he and Slade were similar in ways. That night when he laid in bed, those words kept running through his head because she was right.

Robin tended to test his friend's trust, like when he became Slade's apprentice. The only reason he had done it though was to keep his friend's safe, to keep them alive. When he had robbed Wayne Industries Starfire had stopped him from continuing on, her hand ablaze with a starbolt ready to throw it at him. But then she surprised him and extinguished the starbolt, letting her hand drop by her side and she told him that he was her best friend and she could never live in a world where they fought one another. At that sight, Robin's heard broke and he also put down his weapon, but then Slade had to come in and ruin it, making his probes attack. Robin could still feel that feeling that ran to his gut as he caught Star in his arms then laid her down, firing his weapon at her. He had felt so much guilt. After they had made everyone "probe less" Robin saw that Starfire was quiet, Starfire had told him that she was sorry, which surprised him. She was apologizing when he should have been the one to apologize. She truly was amazing.

Then there was that date with Kitten. Oh, he knew she was beyond upset about that. He could clearly see that in her eyes. He had to take Killer Moth's daughter, Kitten, to prom in order to protect the city. It was against his will, he had to do it. Robin still could picture the image of when Star surprised him, dressed in a beautiful gown. She was beautiful, there was no competition between Kitten and her because Star won, in his mind she was the most beautiful creature ever.

Tameranean puberty was a lot different from regular human puberty. Apparently, according to Starfire, there were many different types of transformations. When Star went through hers she had no idea what was happening to her and began to hide herself from the other Titans, afraid that they would disown her because she was now a monster. Robin knew that wasn't true, the Titans would never leave a friend behind just because he or her looks different. Yes, she did look strange when going through that transformation, but that never stopped him from loving her. And in the end she had gained a new ability, to shoot beams through her eyes.

When Terra had come back, it was bad for all of them. She was now working for Slade and she demolished everything in her path to destroy the Titans. Their team had split up and he and Star were left fighting Cinderblock. Though, after they had defeated him Star had quickly shoved Robin aside and when he looked up he saw Star knocked over the edge of the cliff by a bolder. Star had sacrificed herself for him. He remembered that feeling, feeling helpless then he felt a rush of adrenaline and quickly shot up and dove into the icy cold waters after her. She wasn't going to die because of him.

When she had to get married. Yeah, he was jealous and Robin knew that, though he denied it. Star was going to leave the Titans and go off to Tameran to be married to some...some thing! He knew she didn't want it, he could tell by the look in her eyes, but then she thought she had to for her people. Of course when he and his team had found out that it was all a scheme planned by her sister, Blackfire, Starfire was not happy. Robin smiled, remembering that battle between the two sisters and how Blackfire was baffled that her younger sister had defeated her. Robin knew she could do it.

His obsession with Slade worsened even after he was dead. Dust from his mask began to make him see things and he actually believed that he saw, heard, and even fought Slade. None of his team mates could see him though. When they had all split up to find Slade, he and Star were together and he saw Slade, but Starfire did not. His rage and anger got the best of him and he quickly snatched Star's upper arm in his hand, demanding what happened and what was wrong with her. Tears clouded in her eyes and she told him, no one was there. Again he had hurt Star and for nothing, he had hurt her for something that wasn't even there.

Troq, that's what Val-Yor called Starfire. Robin once again clenched his fists as he thought of this. At the time, all the other titans just brushed it off as a nickname, but Cyborg was the one to find out what it truly meant. What Val-Yor was calling her was, "Worthless" in her language and none of the titans knew it, but she did and she didn't say or do anything about it. And even when she and Val-Yor went to hook the central power chord up, she saved his life. Starfire's big heart never ceased to amaze Robin.

There was also the time when his stupid ego got in the way. All because of one little comment from Cyborg about how Starfire was his girlfriend and then with his luck they were all stranded on a planet, him and Star separated from the others. Robin loved to spend time with Star, don't get him wrong, but being around an angry Starfire wasn't always the best thing to do,especially when said angry girl was an alien with alien strength and could kill you with a lift of her finger. Robin let out a sigh and ran a hand through his jet black hair, he knew that he had hurt her and then he had to go and give her that corny compliment, but she seemed pleased with it. If only he could have just admitted his feelings to her then.

Robin sighed and then turned away from the setting sun, as he began to walk back to the door that led him back into the tower and off of the roof. He was going to tell her, he was going to tell his "star" his feelings for her. Robin was going to tell Starfire that he loved her.

* * *

**Holy crap you guys, while I was typing this a freaking spider came and ran past my keyboard and I tried to kill it, but it got away and then it came back and it still got away. THERE IS A FREAKING SPIDER RUNNING AROUND IN MY ROOM! Sorry, I just really hate spiders.**

**Please review~**


End file.
